La Kunoichi Granger
by IsaEverdeen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hogwarts se encontrara en Manhattan y que unos magos conocieran a los Hamato? ¿Habra romance entre los Hamato y cuatro hechiceras? *Tmnt 2012* -Crossover con "Harry Potter"-(narrado por:Hermione Granger )
1. New York

**Hola! Bueno primero que todo este vendria siendo mi primer Crossover** (Harry Potter&Tortugas Ninja),** asi que...espero les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la gran autora **J.K Rowling **Los personajes de TMNT son propiedad de la cadena **"NICKELODEON"** pero sus principales dueños son **Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird .**Solo es mia esta historia!**

**AVISO:** **Esta historia participa en:**"_Fandoms unidos,Jamas seran vencidos"_**del Foro **"_Las Cuatro Naciones"_

**(para que no se les olvide)**

-Dialogo-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_-Cantan los personajes-_

-"Dialogo en otro idioma"- (Japones y los Hechizos)

_Lectura_

__"Llamada telefonica"__

__Sonidos__

_ "Videochat"_

[Transmision por TV]

_[Transmision por radio...Altavoz]_

**Espero sus lo disfruten!**

* * *

_**Nº 1: New York**_

_8:00 AM_

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva York, Manhattan donde el viento no era tan feroz y muchas personas se saludaban entre si muy sonrientes. En una casa grande y de color negro vive Abril con su tia y Sofia, las chicas se encontraban en la sala viendo Television, mientras que su tia salio un momento.

La pelirroja de ojos azules(Abril)y la Castaña de ojos marrones(Sofi)no estaban del todo concentradas viendo el programa, escucharon que alguien estaba...Tocando la ventana? Lo primero que hizo Abril fue pararse y se dirigio a la ventana.

**-Sofia: **Ten cuidado-

**-Abril: **Descuida, no creo que sea algo malo-

**-Sofia: **A lo mejor si (se cubre con unas sabanas) Que tal si es el Kraang o...el Pie!-

**-Abril: **Tendre mucho cuidado, no te preocupes, pero por si acaso(saca su abanico)-

Abril abrio la ventana con su Tessen(abanico de guerra) en su mano, por si se trataba del Kraang o alguien que fuera del "Clan del Pie", pero nada de eso, todo lo contrario, la persona que estaba al otro lado dejo a Abril con la boca abierta.

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

-"Hajime!"(dijo alguien)-

-Sensei, enserio tenemos que hacerlo (dijo uno de sus alumnos)-

-Si y lo haremos toda la noche si es necesario!(respondio el sensei un poco enojado) Ahora, se van a enfrentar Leonardo contra Donatello y despues Miguel Angel contra Rafael-

-"Hai Sensei"-

La pelea dio por iniciada, el primer enfrentamiento fue para Leonardo(Leo:tortuga de cinta azul y ojos del mismo color) y Donatello(Donnie:tortuga de cinta azul y ojos marron-rojizo).Cada uno saco sus armas y esperaron la señal de su sensei: "Hajime!", Donnie fue el primero en atacar con su Bo, el cual se convirtio en Naginata con solo oprimirle un boton salio una cuchilla, Leo no se quedo atras y con ayuda de sus Katanas evitaba a toda costa los golpes de la Naginata de Donnie. De un momento a otro la cuchilla del arma de Donnie logro hacer que Leo soltara una de sus espadas, dejandole solo con una.

A Leo no le importaba pelear con una sola Katana y se preparo para dar el siguiente golpe, ambos hermanos estaban chocando armas y tambien eran puños, patadas y unas cuantas Katas que habian aprendido, por un descuido Leo se lanzo bruscamente levantando una pierna, el cinta morada aprovecho y con su Bo levanto mas la pierna del cinta azul, derribandolo.

-"Yame!" (grito el sensei, Leo se levanto y ambos hicieron reverencia)Bien hecho, ahora es el turno de Miguel Angel y Rafael-

Rafa y Mikey, hicieron pose de combate cada quien con sus armas, el maestro dio la señal y empezo el enfrentamiento, Mikey hacia girar con destreza sus nunchakus, dispuesto a atacar a su hermano, pero Rafael no lo permitiria, es mas, lo que hizo fue coer uno de sus Sais y con eso trato de derribar a su hermanito...No lo logro.

(...)

Siguio la pelea y era practicamente igualal enfrentamiento de Leo y Donnie hace unos minutos:Puños y patadas de uno, mientras que el otro los esquivaba, unas cuantas katas, combate mano a mano y usando sus aramas, al final...algo paso...

* * *

**Casa O'Neil****  
**

**-Abril: **Que haces tu aqui! Ven pasa...Hey Tasha, mira quien es-

Se asoma una chica delgada y de estatura promedio, un poquito mas alta que Abril, de ojos cafes y cabello castaño claro, pero no tanto y bien ondulado, con flequillo (como Abril, pero mas corto)tenia puesto un sueter color lila, jeans y tenis blancos y en uno de los bolsillos de su jean, cargaba un palito.

-Hola Sofi(saludo la chica)-

**-Sofia: **Hermione!(la abraza)Como has estado?...Como estan Harry y Ron?-

**-Hermione: **Estamos bien...aunque Harry...-

**-Abril:** Que le pasa a Harry?...Esta bien?-

**-Hermione:** Si es solo que...descubrio su destino entre el y tu sabes-

**-Abril:**Quien?-

**-Sofia: **Recuerdas cuando te hable de El Señor Tenebroso?-

**-Abril: **Aguarda, es el...Verdad?(ambas chicas asienten)Oh vaya...y bueno, cambiando de tema, Que te trae por aqui?-

**-Hermione: **Acaso no puedo venir a vistarlas?-

(...)

* * *

...algo paso...

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel entro al dojo, usaba una sudadera negra, jeans blancos y vans morados, la chica saludo amistosamente.

-Hola a todos!-

-Hola Luisa(saludaron Leo y Donnie)-

Justo en ese momento, Rafael se distrajo al ver a Luisa en el dojo, ella lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, eso hizo que...aparte de sonrojarse, se distrajera y el chiquitin aprovecho y con sus nunchakus derribo a su hermano.

**-Mikey: **Si gane! Un momento...gane?... OH YEAH! En tu cara Rafael!(baile de victoria)-

Al rato fue el turno para Donnie y Mikey y el ganador fue...(no les dire jaja)

(...)

Los chicos y Luisa estaban en la sala, cada quien haciendo lo suyo:Leo viendo "Heroes Espaciales", Donnie en su laboratorio, Mikey en la cocina y Rafa estaba con Leo, leyendo su comic al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el aburrido programa que tanto le gustaba al lider y...lo que le daba coraje era que a la chica tambien le gustara ese programa.

**-Rafa: **_"Como puede gustarle ese programa TAN aburrido y estupido...eso es para idiotas! _(en ese monento, se corrige) _Luisa no es idiota...es la chica mas bella del universo"-_

El programa ya habia terminado, Leo se fue con Splinter(asi se llama el sensei) a meditar y Luisa se quedo con Rafa platicando de lo que habian hecho

**-Luisa: **Entonces...este...Mikey te gano, eh?-

**-Rafa: **Ah si, solo...me ...me distraje con algo-_"Contigo, muñeca"-_

**_-Luisa:_**_ Y con que te distrajiste?-_"Ya se que conmigo, pero me gustaria que me lo dijeras"-

**-Rafa: **Oh pues con...ya sabes con...con Spike jeje-

**-Luisa: **Ah OK, bueno mejor me voy-_"Pero si el no esta aqui"-_

**-Rafa: **Espera, antes de irte (la chica lo mira) Te ves...hermosa-

Ante eso, la chica sonrio un poco ruborizada, Rafael le habia dicho eso? Ese era un momento feliz y nada lo podria interrumpir o...eso creian.

(...)

* * *

Abril,Sofia y Hermione siguieron hablando hasta que la tia de Abril llego con algunas compras, Abril fue y le pidio permiso para que Hermione se quedara a dormir, solo por esta noche,su tia accedio y Hermione se quedo a dormir con las chicas, pero abia un problema...no habian suficientes camas.

Entonces a la peliroja se le ocurrio una idea.

**-Abril: **Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormire en la cama de papa-

**-Hermione: **Y que hay de tu papa?(laschicas se miraron entre si con cara de tristeza) Ay, perdon no debi...-

**-Sofia: **No te preocupes por eso, pero sabemos que el estara bien, no lo creo...lo se-

Hermione no dijo nada mas ya que no queria que sus amigas sufrieran tanto, pero no sabia la razon por la cual ellas se pusieron asi tan...diferentes, algo no andaba bien y era el momento de averiguarlo TODO.

* * *

_**Adelanto Nº 2:Hogwarts**_

/Dos chicos estaban en un voltswagen color azul claro, Volando encima de un edificio?!...Los dos jovenes terminaron acorralados, por un tipo con mascara(Destructor)/

-Destructor: **A donde creen que van ustedes dos?-**

**-Nosotros solo...-**

**-Vamos a recoger a una amiga-**

-Destructor:**Eso no sera posible(rie maliciosamente)-**

/El hombre se fue acercando de a poco hasta donde se encontraban los jovenes y.../

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejare** (no se pero a mi me gusta el suspenso) **...Cualquier duda,sugerencia o ideas para futuros capitulos no duden en decirme y con gusto se las aclaro, corrijo lo que me digan que corrija, etc...**

**Algo que dire para que no se confundan y es lo siguiente: **Hermione Granger  **sera****...quien cuente esta historia, en la MAYORIA de los capitulos sera en primera persona(contado por ella) pero en los demas capitulos se narrara ya sea en Tercera Persona o un POV de cualquier personaje (incluyendo mis OC)...**

**y hablando de OCS, debo decirles que los personajes de **Sofia y Luisa (mi hermana y quien les habla) **saldremos en todas las historias que vaya a escribir de todos los Fandoms: TMNT, Harry Potter(incluso Twilight) pero saldremos de una manera totalmente diferente, dependiendo el Fandom, pero como este es un crossover, ambas saldremos asi:**  


Luisa Gomez: **interes amoroso de Rafael y casa de Hogwarts "Ravenclaw"**

Sofia Gomez: **interes amoroso de Mikey y casa de Hogwarts "Gryffindor"**

**Y en cuanto a Donnie y Leo (se quedaran con otras chicas) y Casey se quedara con Abril...y las Parejas de **Harry Potter **seran los mismos ;D**

**Un Abrazo!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	2. Hogwarts

**Hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este crossover, muchas gracias por los reviews, asi que empecemos**

**Y como saben los personajes Luisa y Sofi son de mi propiedad, las Tortugas ninja son de Nickelodeon y Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_**Nº2: Hogwarts**_

Era otra mañana comun y corriente en la "escuela de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts", sin ninguna nube asomandose por ahi, ese era el dia perfecto para jugar "Quidditch"

Los de la casa Gryffindor tenian partido contra Hufflepuff, cada integrante de cada equipo estaba bien concentrado, querian ganar ese encuentro y nada lo iba a impedir, o eso era lo que muchos creian.

El partido empezo y Hufflepuff iba ganando 4 puntos a favor de ello favor de Gryffindor, en verdad estaban muy concentrados, por decirlo asi.

Cada equipo de "Quidditch" tenia a su amarillos(Hufflepuff)tenian a un chico alto, de cabello castaño clarito y ojos grises cual lobo, el cual se destacaba como el capitan del equipo sino como ,por el lado de los rojos(Gryffindor) eran dos los favoritos, uno de cabellera negra, ojos verdes y con gafas, quien se destacaba como buscador y otro pelirrojo de ojos azules, sin duda era el mejor guardian para su casa.

El partido se puso duro y unos minutos mas tarde, ambos equipos estaban un momento a otro el cielo se torno gris, como si quisiera llover, pero al final no llovio, estaba opaco y rato se desato una ola de huracanes y remolinos, haciendo que los jugadores cayeran de sus escobas y otros colgando de ellas.

El oji-verde pudo notar varias sombras extrañas y al hacerlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente...hasta que se solto de su varita y fue cayendo

-¡HARRY!(le grito el pelirojo)-

Entonces uno de los maestros, el director para ser precisos saco una varita hecha de sauco y pronuncio un encantamiento.

-¡ARESTO MOMENTUM!-

Gracias a eso, Harry evito ser golpeado al caer, tan solo tuvo un pequeño raspon, nada grave.

Aunque el partido no dio por terminado, decidieron retomar el encuentro la semana entrante, con ambos equipos empatados.

* * *

_Horas mas tarde_

Harry y su mejor amigo estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, sin nada que hacer, de pronto Harry sintio una extraña y dolorosa sensacion, que agarro su cabeza de tanto dolor.

-¿Que ocurre Harry?-

**-Harry: **Ahh, ¡me duele la cicatriz!(en ese momento alza su mirada) ¡Ron mira!-

Entonces Ron levanto su mirada al cielo y vio mas de esas sombras que tiraron a Harry de su escoba.

**-Ron: **¿Que no se supone que los dementores debian estar vigilando la Prision de Azkaban?-

**-Harry: **Si, que pregunto a donde iran-

**-Ron: **No se...y si los seguimos-

Harry se quedo pensando por un momento y al final accedio, pero antes fueron a donde un muy buen amigo para que...los cubriera, si los llegasen a buscar.

-¿Y por que creen que los voy a cubrir, eh?...ademas ya her tenido muchos problemas y todo gracias a ustedes-

**-Ron:** Por favor Hagrid es importante que lo hagas-

**-Hagrid: **Lo lamento, pero tendran que arreglarselas ustedes solos-

**-Harry: **Hagrid, los dementores no estan en Azkaban, es por eso que te necesitamos-

Al final, el gigante Hagrid los ayudo y los chicos salieron del hogar de Hagrid y esperaron a que pasara un "Dementor"para poder seguirlo, subidos en un auto, el auto que era propiedad de la familia de Ron.

Estuvieron esperando hasta que uno de los dementores salio volando, Ron puso marcha al vehiculo y siguieron a la criatura extraña.

* * *

**-Harry: **¿Donde estamos Ron?-

**-Ron: **Pues...no hemos salido de Manhattan-

Los chicos estaban en un voltswagen color azul claro, ¡¿Volando encima de un edificio?!...Los dos jovenes terminaron acorralados, por un tipo con mascara(Destructor).

**-Destructor:** A donde creen que van ustedes dos?-

-Nosotros solo...-

-Vamos a recoger a una amiga(mintio el chico)-

**-Destructor:**Eso no sera posible(rie maliciosamente)-

El hombre se fue acercando de a poco hasta donde se encontraban los jovenes y...

de la nada salen cuatro criaturas fuera de lo normal, (no eran los dementores)

**-Destructor: **Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si son las tortugas-

**-Harry y Ron: **(se miraron entre si) ¿Tortugas?-

**-Leo:** Asi es Destructor, deja en paz a los pobres muchachos-

**-Rafa: **Si, o te las veras con esto(muestra sus armas)-

**-Destructor: **JAJAJAJA...no me hagan reir(saca sus cuchillas filosas de sus manos y ataca)-

La pelea fue en pocas palabras, eterna. Cada quien tenia a su contrincante para pelear: Leo contra una chica castaña y teñida de rubio con ojos color miel, Donnie peleaba contra Bradford, Rafa contra Xever y Mikey contra TigerClaw.

Destructor, aprovechando que todos estaban muy ocupados, se volvio a acercar a los muchachos y acerco sus cuchillas, dispuesto a matarlos, ambos jovenes estaban temblando por el susto tan grande que oji-verde saco su varita de "Acebo y pluma de fenix" y pronuncio unas palabras, haciendo que Destructor saliera volando.

**-Harry: **"¡Desmaious!"-

Todos los presentes(excepto Ron)vieron sorprendidos al ver a ese chico hacer algo, fuera de lo comun.

Destructor se levanto, con algo de dificultad.

**-Destructor: **Nos veremos despues(dicho esto se va con los suyos lanzando una bomba de humo)

* * *

**Bueno, siento que el capitulo sea un poco corto...pero no se me ocurria nada, les prometo que el siguiente si sera largo.**

**Antes de irme quisiera darles, no se...como anuncios sobre esta historia:**

"Hogwarts" y "Azkaban" se encuentran en Nueva York, en lugar de Escocia y Londres, Hogwarts es un aescuela como Rossevelt y Azkaban es una carcel, solo que con hechiceros.  


**Y no olviden dejar reviews, me animan mucho XD!**

**Besos!**

**;)Luisa;)**


	3. ¿Quienes son?

**¡Hello!**

**Aqui la continuacion de esta historia...por cierto me complace darles las gracias a ** Sara Mury 11 y Lucy79 **por sus reviews,enserio muchas gracias...sin mas disfruten del capitulo y al final dare un par de Anuncios.**

**TMNT;propiedad de Nickelodeon y Harry Potter;propiedad de JK Rowling**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**__**¿Quienes son?**_

Despues que Destructor se fuera,las tortugas se asomaron hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry,quienes seguian sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo,en si...todos estaban sorprendidos con todos,los humanos al ver cuatro mutantes y las tortugas al ver como ese joven de gafas alejo a Destructor algo aturdido.

**-Leo: **Tranquilos,no les haremos daño-

-¿Ustedes quienes son?(pregunto asustado el pelirojo)-

**-Leo: **Bien,me llamo Leonardo y esos son mis hermanos...Donatello,Rafael y...Miguel Angel-

-¿Y no tienen apellido?(esta vez hablo el oji-verde)-

**-Donnie: **Si,somos...somos Hamato-

-¿Hamato eh?...eso no es ¿Chino?-

**-Leo: **De hecho es Japones-

-Ya veo,bueno soy Harry...Harry Potter y el es Ron Weasley-

-Mucho gusto(saludaron los mutantes)-

**-Rafa: **Y se podria saber que hacen por aca-

**-Harry: **Veran,buscamos a nuestra amiga,¿de casualidad no la conocen?-

**-Leo: **Pues...¿como es ella?-

**-Ron: **Es castaña algo clara y de ojos marron,creo que un poco mas claros que los de el(refiriendose a Donnie)-

**-Mikey: **Posiblemente esten hablando de Sofia Go*¡Bbbb!*_-_

**-Harry: **¿Hablas de Sofia Gomez?-

**-Mikey: **(logra quitar las manos de sus hermanos de su boca) Si,asi es pero ¿de donde la conocen?-

**-Harry: **Ella y su hermana,son parte de la familia...y ¿como es que la conocen?-

-¡Es complicado!(respondieron los ninjas)-

**-Harry: **Bueno,tenemos todo el dia-

* * *

**Residencia O'Neil**

La joven Luisa ya se encontraba en la casa de Abril,para contarles a ella,Tasha y Sofi como le habia ido en su larga jornada.

**-Abril: **¿Y que mas hiciste?...¿Visitaste a los chicos?-

**-Luisa: **Si,si lo hice-

**-Tasha: **¿Solo a los chicos?-

**-Luisa: **Si...¿por que preguntas?-

**-Sofia: **Ay ya,no te hagas la desentendida...ambas sabemos que vas a la guarida solo por Rafael-

**-Luisa: **¡Callate Abril!-

**-Sofia: **Admitelo,admite que tengo razon-

**-Luisa: **No,lo hare-

**-Sofia: **Bien entonces,no me dejas opcion-

Sofi hizo una señal llamando a Abril y Tasha para que cada quien la aprisionara del brazo,Luisa por mas que queria quitarse a las chicas de encima...no podia,era inutil...enese momento aparece Hermione.

**-Hermione: **¿Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?-

-Nada(hablaron con una sonrisa inocente)-

**-Hermione: **Sueltenla o me encargare de eso-

Tasha y Sofi soltaron a Luisa ambas observaron a Hermione y esta solo les puso una mirada casi intimidante y luego esa misma mirada se la lanzo a la peliroja quien respondia de la misma manera,pareciera que estarian a punto de atacarse o peor,tanto Hermione como Abril no se habian dado cuenta que el resto de las chicas se habia marchado,Tasha a su propia habitacion y las hermanas a las alcantarillas.

* * *

Harry y Ron quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban contando los mutantes a cerca de su origen y de como habian conocido a Luisa y Sofi,ambos magos quedaron sin habla por un momento,solo escuchaban atentos a la historia,al terminar ambos seguian callados con una expresion de "no te lo puedo creer".

**-Harry: **Asi que,antes eran tortugas comunes y un "mutageno"les hizo eso-

**-Ron: **Y que conocieron a las chicas en un lugar escalofriante-

-¡Asi es!-

**-Rafa: **Bien,ya saben nuestra historia,ahora van ustedes-

-¿Nosotros?(los magos sonaban nerviosos)-

**-Rafa: **Si ustedes,cuenten su historia y como es que conocen a las chicas o ya veran como les va-

El mas rudo junto hizo un puño con una mano y la golpeo con la palma de la otra mano,haciendo crujidos con estas provocando que Potter y Weasley tragaran saliva con terror,no tuvieron otro remedio que contarles como habian conocido a Luisa y Sofi,eso si...omitiendo la parte magica.

**-Ron: **Bien entonces,aqui vamos-

**-Harry: **Todo comenzo cuando...-

...

* * *

**Hola,bueno solo espero que les haya gustado y si querian saber ¿como se conocieron los Hamato con Luisa y Sofi? la respuesta es que planeo hacer un oneshot sobre eso y como dijo Ron que lo habian hecho en un lugar escalofriante es porque lo voy a hacer como un especial de "Halloween" posiblemente publicada el mismo 31.**

**Una vez mas espero sus reviews,cuidense mucho**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
